


Wine & Chocolate

by RockyJade



Series: Good Omens [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyJade/pseuds/RockyJade
Summary: Aziraphale想嘗試關閉天使的自動防衛系統，而Crowley帶了一些東西來解決他和天使體液接觸上的障礙。





	Wine & Chocolate

前兩篇[(1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176936)[(2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245888)的後續，亦可分開單獨看。

在“前”世界末日結束後的某個悠閒下午，一間有些年紀的舊式廚房內，夕陽透進窗戶在空氣中折射出些許塵埃。一位身穿褪色格紋圍裙的白色捲髮男子佇立著，他與周圍的老舊餐廚們散發出一種溫馨安逸的氣氛，除了他面前光亮如新的高科技烤箱相較之下有些突兀。

Aziraphale正等待著他的焦糖蘋果派出爐。

天使依照數十年前和某位知名西點廚師共事時的記憶，烤了一個配方可能已經失傳的蘋果派。

＊叮＊

Aziraphale按掉烤爐上有翅膀造型的計時器，拿起一旁的格紋隔熱手套戴上，小心翼翼地將熱騰騰的甜品端出烤箱。

他原本有些擔心自己久未發揮的廚藝會退步，但是蘋果派的香氣驅散了腦海中的這個疑慮。

金黃色的焦糖均勻地鋪在交錯的派皮上，從隙縫中可以窺見底下如花瓣般排列的層層蘋果片，以及正在冒出熱氣的咖啡色糖漿。

天使將甜品放在散熱架上降溫，他相當滿意這個成品，這時Aziraphale腦內突然浮現了某位惡魔聳聳肩，對他說：「幹嘛這麼麻煩，施個奇蹟就好啦！」的畫面。

Aziraphale將那個畫面從腦海中驅散，自己就是喜歡偶爾動手做一些人類會做的事情，因為他總是能從過程中獲得一些小小驚喜，像是不需要明火就能烘焙甜點，這讓書店內的古老書籍們更加安全無虞。

天使決定在等待蘋果派放涼的期間將波特酒從冰箱裡拿出來退冰，順便找找他不太記得收藏在何處的波爾多酒杯。

※

在倫敦街角的老舊書店外，一輛賓利在路旁停下，駕駛座的車門被推開，從車裡走出一位除了紅色時髦髮型以外全身漆黑的男子，他彎身轉回車內從副駕駛座拿出一個購物用紙袋。

Crowley翻看著紙袋的內容物，確定該在的東西都在後，他關上車門邁步走向書店門口。

他想起前幾天在公寓做的實驗，以沾著天使唾液的手帕和紅酒為材料，他已經確定酒精可以中和掉天使唾液中的神聖性質（他也有些好奇是否只要有足夠的酒精亦能中和聖水，但他可不想冒著生命危險去嘗試）。

而至於酒精對惡魔的邪惡性質是否能起作用，那還有待驗證。

對於該怎麼實驗這件事情，其實他心裡還沒個底，總不能把酒潑在天使的皮膚上，然後直接舔下去吧？

等等、如果是**不小心**的呢…？恩…

Crowley將這個方案列入備選，跟其他數十個備用方案放在一起，假如Aziraphale喝得夠醉，應該不會嚇到軀體直接無形體化，應該。

又或者他也可以變回原型，喜歡動物的天使應該不會介意被蛇舔一口，不對，蛇的唾液在尖牙裡，那麼他得**咬**Aziraphale一口才能──

匡噹，惡魔腦內七分滿的垃圾桶裡多了一團廢紙，他深吸了一口氣，再緩緩吐出，決定船到橋頭自然直，見招拆招。

Crowley用空著的手彈了個響指，掛著“CLOSE”的老舊書店大門伴隨著鈴聲向兩旁打開，惡魔踏進前廳後巡視一圈卻沒看見他要找的身影，也沒有那個會讓他心頭一暖的招呼聲。

空無一人的書店讓惡魔想起糟糕的回憶，他有些緊張地大喊：「Aziraphale？你在嗎？」

「噢，Crowley！」從書店深處傳來Aziraphale帶著慌張的聲音，「你能過來一下嗎？我這裡出了個小問題。」

「撐住，我來了。」鬆了一口氣的惡魔循著屬於糕點的甜膩氣味，穿過一堆堆疊高的書籍來到廚房，看見Aziraphale正緊張地盯著高處的壁櫃，並且用雙手抵著它的門，從其未閉合的縫隙中能窺見裡面雜亂的廚具。

「你在整理東西的方面可以媲美惡魔，Angel。」

「Crowley！」天使轉頭看向他，臉上帶著光芒，「如你所見，能否請你幫個忙呢？」

Aziraphale的眼神讓惡魔想到卡在寵物門上的小狗。

Crowley聳了聳肩，將手上的紙袋放在一旁，「放手吧，我會接住的。」

天使放開抵著壁櫃的手退向一旁，而隨之如土石流般傾倒而下的廚具們在落地之前，被惡魔以一個響指送到他身旁的流理台上。

「謝謝你。」Aziraphale的手放在胸膛呼了口氣，「幸好你來了，我可不希望這些古老的陶瓷餐盤被摔成粉碎。」

「你可以用奇蹟讓它們完好如初，如果你想要的話。」

「但是在我內心深處，還是會記得它們身上曾經有裂痕。」天使掃視著現在被餐具們填滿的流理台，「我剛剛正在找波爾多酒杯，真不知道我把它們放到哪去了。」

「在這。」Crowley將兩個鬱金香形狀的酒杯夾在手指間，再以一個響指把其他剩餘的餐具整齊地擺放回壁櫥中。

「噢，你真是太好了。」Aziraphale笑彎了眼，接過惡魔遞給他的酒杯放在波特酒旁。

天使瞥見惡魔身旁的紙袋，從冒出袋口的金色瓶嘴可以看出這似乎是一瓶相當昂貴的酒，「Crowley，你還特地帶了酒來？」

「是阿，好酒不嫌多。」為了實驗特地帶的，惡魔在心裡補充。

「的確。」Aziraphale抽出刀架裡的麵包刀，對準了現下溫度剛好的蘋果派，「你想吃幾片呢？我想把剩下的份放冰箱裡冷藏，這樣就可以吃到兩種口感的蘋果派了。」

「一片嚐嚐味道就行了。」Crowley拿起碗盤架上的兩只瓷盤，沖洗擦乾後遞給天使。

將三片蘋果派分別裝進兩個瓷盤裡，Aziraphale把剩下的甜品蓋上玻璃罩放進冰箱裡，接著他回頭發現Crowley盯著烤箱。

「你送來的烤箱非常好用，Crowley，我原本還很擔心如果不用傳統爐子烤的話顏色會不漂亮呢。」天使讚嘆道。

「**它必須得是好用的**，Angel。」惡魔瞪著烤箱的眼神好像更用力了，「盡到自己的本分，才能避免被時代淘汰。」

「現在，」Aziraphale端起盛著甜品的瓷盤們，「讓我們享用溫度剛好的焦糖蘋果派吧。」

※

從唱片機傳出的優雅古典樂迴繞在老舊書店中，茶几上擺放著兩盤焦糖蘋果派、波特酒、酒杯以及一副墨鏡，而Aziraphale和Crowley各自坐在他們習慣的單人椅和沙發上，天使用叉子小口地吃著蘋果派，惡魔則喝著波特酒。

「下次我幫你把燒水壺也換成電熱的吧？」Crowley提議道。

「我想不了，那太麻煩你了。」Aziraphale眨了眨眼，「不過鑒於烤箱今天的傑出表現，也許我的確應該撥空去買個電熱水壺。」

「那剛好，」Crowley上半身向後靠，將手臂搭在椅背上，「我得買個新的澆花器，可以順便捎你一程，等你有空跟我說一下吧。」

越快汰換掉書店內所有的明火用品越好，電熱產品更安全更方便，Aziraphale的確是時候跟時代科技接軌了，Crowley心想。

惡魔可不會承認自己對火海中的書店產生了PTSD（創傷後壓力症候群）。

「噢，是給你公寓裡的那些盆栽用的嗎？」天使看見惡魔點了下頭，「它們令我想起伊甸園裡面的綠植，幾乎一樣翠綠，只是好像有點太安靜了。」

Crowley聳了聳肩，「我的室內盆栽可沒有兩個人類在旁邊閒晃，只有我，安靜一些是很正常的。」再說，多話可不是對上位者該有的態度。

「說到伊甸園…」Aziraphale小心翼翼地瞥了一眼惡魔，「Crowley，你當時誘惑夏娃吃禁果的時候…也是用那樣的方式嗎？」

Crowley挑起一邊眉毛，「什麼？」

「就像你之前把蘋果遞到我面前讓我咬那樣。」天使的臉微微浮現紅暈。

「不，我只是在旁邊唆使幾句，那個女人就自己去摘蘋果了」惡魔揮了揮手掌。

「你確定你沒有像蛇盯著獵物那樣盯著她看嗎？」

「什麼？沒有！」Crowley 感覺自己被冒犯了，「我是說，我當時是條蛇沒錯，但我並不想吃人類好嗎？我沒有盯著她看！」

「吃、吃人類？!」Aziraphale驚呼，眼睛睜得大大的。

「我是惡魔，就算原型是條蛇我也不需要進食！」Crowley大力啜了口波特酒。

「那…」Aziraphale不安地捏著雙手，以幾不可聞的聲音問道：「你會想吃天使嗎？」

「噗─咳、咳咳咳」惡魔被嗆到了。

「噢、天啊！Crowley 你還好嗎？」Aziraphale彈了下手指，將對方氣管裡的液體蒸發掉。

「看在撒旦的份上，Angel，」Crowley抓住Aziraphale遞來手帕的手臂，用不可置信的眼神看著對方，「告訴我，你這奇怪的想法是從哪裡來的？」

「因為你那時盯著我的眼神，我之前在別的地方看過那樣的眼神、嗚…」天使的話語被手臂上瞬間加大的力道打斷了。

「誰！誰用那樣眼神？！盯著你嗎？」惡魔用上了質問的語氣。

「一條巨蟒，用跟你一樣的眼神盯著小羊看。」Aziraphale抽了抽被擒住的手臂，聲音中帶著委屈地道：「Crowley，你弄痛我了。」

「噢，抱歉。」Crowley鬆開手，向後躺回沙發的靠背上，吐了口氣道：「你大可放心，我沒有想把你吃掉的想法。」

**進食那種的沒有**，惡魔心想。

「好吧…」Aziraphale揉著剛剛被惡魔抓得有些生疼的部位，「那麼，為什麼你偶爾會那樣盯著我看？」

「呃、我、我只是、覺得…」Crowley發出一些沒有意義的音節，最後從喉嚨擠出了：「…說話要看著對方的眼睛，對，那樣才有禮貌，不是嗎？」

「那你看得有些用力喔，Crowley。」Aziraphale將最後一口蘋果派嚥下，視線徘徊在Crowley和惡魔剩下的半份焦糖蘋果派之間。

Crowley將自己的甜點推到對方面前，天使隨之以蜜糖般的眼神道謝。

惡魔默默地看著Aziraphale吃著剩下的甜品，在天使叉起最後一塊蘋果派放入口中時，他以一種輕挑的語氣說道：「你有時不是也會像剛才那樣，用寵物跟主人討好般的眼神看著我嗎，Angel？」

「噗—咳、咳咳咳」這次換天使被嗆到了。

Crowley打響指清除掉卡在Aziraphale喉嚨的食物殘渣，將乾淨的手帕遞回給天使。

「Crowley，你真是太壞了！」Aziraphale皺眉瞪向惡魔，接過手帕擦拭嘴邊的殘渣。

Crowley翹起嘴角道：「謝謝誇獎，我的榮幸。」

「你該慶幸我的唾液沒噴到你，Crowley，」天使將手帕放在茶几上，「那會弄傷你的。」

「什、什麼？！」Crowley驚訝地撐起身體，差點從沙發跌落到地上，「你知道？！」

「當然，」Aziraphale的眼神帶著疑惑，他不明白惡魔為何這麼訝異，「天堂有個名為《了解你的天敵－惡魔》的課程，每位獲派前往人間的天使都得先去聽課，教程上有提到天使神聖的體液會讓惡魔灼傷。」

「那地獄也該有個叫《消滅你的天敵－天使》的講座。」或者其實有，只是他偷懶所以翹掉了，「好奇一問，你那課程裡有提到惡魔的體液是否也會對天使造成同樣的效果嗎？」

「如果我記得沒錯的話，是的。」Aziraphale皺起眉頭，「噢、你該不會是在謀劃任何邪惡的計策去傷害天使吧？」

「呿，我巴不得離你以外的其他天使遠遠的，他們看起來都一副該死的神聖不可侵犯，總是站在高高的地方藐視一切。」他開始期待朝Gabriel身上吐口口水試試了，惡魔邪惡地想。

「離他們遠點的確對你來說比較好，就像我說的，天使的體液也會傷害到…呃！」Aziraphale突然想起什麼般睜大雙眼，聲音帶著些許緊張地道：「對於上次不小心用舌頭碰到你，我真的很抱歉，你的手現在還好嗎？」

「不是什麼大事，」Crowley揮了揮右手，他恨不得天使多舔幾下，即使那會灼傷他，「Angel，你還記得我們阻止世界末日那個晚上嗎？」

「我記得，還歷歷在目，怎麼了嗎？」

「那你應該也有印象我們共飲了一瓶酒，對吧？」

「當然，那時我從未如此渴望來些酒精好讓自己的腦袋別太清醒…噢！」天使眨了眨眼睛，「你是指酒精可以中和我們彼此的唾液嗎？」

惡魔點了點頭，「沒錯，我是這麼猜測的，只是我們需要實驗。」

「實驗？為什麼要實…」Aziraphale的嘴巴維持微張的狀態停住了片刻，接著一絲薄紅爬上天使的臉頰，他結結巴巴地道：「我、我想我們還是直接避開體液接觸就好。」

惡魔的眉毛上挑，嘴角拉扯出些許哀傷的弧度，「Come on，Aziraphale，就當作是做好事，幫助老友滿足他的好奇心？」

Crowley的表情讓天使不禁想起世界末日那天，他拒絕與惡魔一同前往半人馬阿法星時對方流露出的難過，那使他的胸口揪了一下，「…我知道了，如果你堅持的話。」Aziraphale挪了挪屁股往前坐些許，「告訴我該怎麼做。」

「那這樣吧，」Crowley打開腦海中的備用方案檔案櫃，抽出其中一個方案，「把酒倒在你手裡，我來舔舔看，如何？」

「呃…」天使不安地將雙手交握在腿上，「你確定需要這麼做嗎？」

惡魔聳了聳肩，「最直接的方法，」他站起身，抓過一旁剩下些許的酒瓶，邁步走到對方落座的單人椅旁，「最省事。」

「好吧…」Aziraphale緩慢地將雙手舉在胸前，掌心向上併攏，他緊張地看著Crowley將殘餘的波特酒全數倒入自己掌中，酒液表面因為天使微微顫抖的雙手而晃著漣漪。

「放輕鬆，Angel，只是舔一口。」Crowley將空酒瓶放在茶几上，「你準備好了嗎？」

「我、我想、應該可以…」Aziraphale神經緊繃地看著對方彎下腰，金色蛇瞳盯著茶色的酒液，惡魔的臉緩緩靠近他的手掌，薄唇微啟，從中冒出嫣紅色的舌頭。

「Oh My Lord…這、這太荒謬了…」天使有些承受不住這麼刺激的畫面。

Crowley瞥了一眼已經把眼睛閉上的天使，嘴角歪了歪道：「你不會希望她看見這個的。」

就在Aziraphale亂成一團的腦袋還在想不知道惡魔的舌頭可不可以分叉的同時，事實上Crowley也對於接下來的要做的事情感到有些忐忑，他微微放大的金色虹膜盯著波盪不已的茶色酒液和手掌，思索著該怎麼做才能將眼前手掌主人把自己無形體化的機率降到最低。

如果最糟的情形發生了，他還得去找找附近新推出了哪些對方會感興趣的食物，才能拐回努力避開自己的天使。

惡魔想起前個禮拜剛好新開了一家專賣下午茶甜點的烘焙坊，心中有些底氣的他甩開腦中其他思緒，一鼓作氣靠向前，將舌頭穿過酒液用最輕柔的力道沾了一下天使軟呼呼的手掌，在感覺到那些波特酒似乎比方才更加甜膩的同時，他的眼前突然一黑，是天使帶著酒液的手掌猛地向他呼來，惡魔只來得及閉上眼睛，接著就是一個軟綿的打擊和濕漉的觸感。

「噢、天啊！」Aziraphale的聲音聽起來像不小心把可可亞潑在老舊預言書上，天使站起身的聲音伴隨著一個響指，他的臉部回到了清爽的狀態，只剩下舌頭上微微的痛感，他剛剛咬到舌頭了。

惡魔剛張開眼就看見天使充滿歉意的臉龐，「Crowley，你還好嗎？」煙灰色的雙眼看起來隨時都會溢出眼淚，「我真的很抱歉！我、我太緊張了…」

「沒事，我很好。」Crowley抹了把臉，用奇蹟把舌頭上的傷口治好，「你剛剛感覺如何？會痛嗎？」

「我、我好像…」Aziraphale皺起眉努力思考著，片刻後他羞赧地道：「對不起，Crowley，我剛剛沒有仔細注意…」

「沒關係，」惡魔將侷促不安的天使按回椅子上，「你先坐著休息一下，我去後面洗把臉，等等再繼續。」

事實上，計劃沒有順利進行在Crowley的意料之內，否則它就不會只是個備用方案了，往好處想，至少現在不是最糟糕的情形。

總而言之，他需要一點時間來思考下一個計劃。

※

Aziraphale目送惡魔的背影消失在轉角，天使對剛才的行為感到十分自責，雖然那完全是下意識的反應，他當時只感覺到手掌被碰觸的觸感，接著腦海裡立刻響起的刺耳警告聲讓他嚇了一大跳。

天使突然發覺，似乎以往每次他想跟惡魔做出超過界線的舉動時，自己的內心就會被排斥感佔據。

他推測，也許是因為惡魔的邪惡屬性觸發了他的天使本能，就像人類碰到滾燙的熱水就會迅速收回肢體那類的反射動作。

但Crowley不是普通的惡魔，他是個在心底深處有一點點善良的惡魔，是陪伴了自己六千年歲月的老蛇，他應該值得更好的對待，而不是被自己用波特酒糊滿臉。

天使或多或少能猜測出惡魔想實驗酒精的中和能力的原因。

人類會基於各種原因親吻，愛情、禮儀、祝福等等，而在他與惡魔都喝醉的時候，Aziraphale腦中也曾模模糊糊的產生想親吻Crowley臉頰的衝動，但是他的天使本能馬上扼殺了這種想法，它說著：這是不對的，你是天使，他是惡魔。

但是在世界末日已經結束的現今，他與Crowley站在一起了，他們屬於自己的陣營，那代表著即使不那麼天使、不那麼惡魔亦無妨，所以Aziraphale決定要把那些告訴他這個不行、那個不可以的聲音全部忽視掉。

**Crowley值得更好的對待**，天使閉上眼睛在心裡複誦著，感覺身體慢慢地湧現出勇氣。

Aziraphale下定決心，不論接下來的實驗是什麼，他都要全盡力配合對方。

※

「Crowley，我準備好了！」

這是惡魔踏進前廳時聽到的第一句話，當時他還分神想著接下來的計劃，以至於被天使充滿元氣的聲音嚇得身體往後仰了下。

「我準備好下一個實驗了！」Aziraphale激動地站起身，雙手握拳舉在胸前，這讓惡魔想起某次他們在高級自助餐廳裡用餐時，對方享用完主食後準備往甜點區進攻的表情。

「…很好。」不論天使突然積極的原因是什麼，這無疑有助於接下來的事情，Crowley對實驗增加了一些信心，他走向面色紅潤的Aziraphale，把稍早落在廚房的紙袋放到茶几上，抽出裡面的酒瓶。

「干邑白蘭地，生命之水。」惡魔撕下瓶嘴的包裝，打開金色的塞嘴，濃厚的酒香立刻蔓延在四周。

他將酒瓶舉在兩人之間，「在人類傳聞中，就連天使都禁不住誘惑，下凡就為了偷喝幾口。」

Aziraphale面色微妙地點了點頭，「它聞起來確實挺誘人的，不過你也知道，大多數的天使不喝酒的。」

Crowley聳了聳肩，「我還知道，大多數的天使不吃蘋果派的。」

「也不會跟惡魔實驗能不能體液接觸。」天使縮了縮肩膀。

「那麼，我們只能靠自己找答案了。」Crowley左手舉起瓶身將些許酒液傾倒在右手，「需要幫你加冰塊嗎？」

Aziraphale不安地揉了揉自己的雙手，「就這樣直接來吧。」

Crowley將掌中的酒液遞到對方嘴邊，天使深深吸了一口氣，帶著自己好不容易累積起來的勇氣低下頭，盯著琥珀色的酒液，嚥了口口水後，他張開嘴巴將舌頭伸出，試探性地舔了下液體表面，鵝絨般滑順的口感以及水果的香甜立即交織在口中，最後是迷人的餘味存留於唇齒間。

是他的話的確可能會為了這美酒下凡來偷喝，Aziraphale亂七八糟地想著。

天使有些不安地視線瞄向Crowley的眼睛，在他讀出金黃色雙眼中的鼓勵後，他閉上眼睛，緩緩地將舌頭伸入冰涼的酒液，最後他碰到了底下的肌膚。

＊啪嚓＊

Aziraphale認出這是玻璃破掉的聲音，接著是物品掉到地毯上的聲音，他感覺到些許液體濺到自己的褲管，天使慌張地張開眼睛，發現Crowley掐爆了握在左手的白蘭地酒瓶。

「Crowley？！你還好嗎？！」

「我沒事。」惡魔放開手上剩餘的瓶身碎片，打了個響指將地上的玻璃碎片、潑灑一地的白蘭地和自己手中的酒液通通清乾淨。

「酒精沒有起到中和的作用嗎？」Aziraphale的眉毛低落的皺起。

「我…呃…」

「天啊！你的左手！」天使擔憂地看著惡魔手掌皮膚上冒出血珠的割痕，他立刻抬起手打響指用奇蹟治好那個傷口，在以眼神確認對方沒有其他傷口後，他神情難過地道：「噢，我真的很抱歉…」

「不是你！你的唾液沒有傷到我，是我…呃…」Crowley嘴巴張了張，最後他嘆了口氣，肩膀下垂失落地道：「是我太緊張了。」

Aziraphale眨了眨眼，聲音帶上了安撫的語氣，「我想我們都有些緊張，是嗎？」

惡魔撇了下嘴角，「是啊，不過至少我們知道天使唾液的確可以被酒精中和了。」他搓了搓剛剛被舔到的右手手掌，上面殘留著溫熱觸感的錯覺，「至於惡魔唾液的部分…」

「噢，」Aziraphale緊張地眨了眨眼，瞥向茶几上的波特酒空瓶，「我再去後面拿瓶酒來？」

「不用。」Crowley從紙袋裡拿出櫻桃酒心巧克力，他拆開包裝，將其中一顆放入口中。

「是上次我推薦給你的酒心巧克力！」天使的眼睛亮了亮，惡魔吃甜食的模樣對他來說有些新鮮，「嚐起來如何？」

「有些太甜，不過還行。」Crowley又扔了一顆酒心巧克力進嘴裡，「用這些繼續實驗吧。」

「用巧克力裡的酒精實驗？」天使皺眉皺起，「Crowley，這樣會不會有點浪費食物？」

Crowley聳了聳肩，「嚴格來說，我是惡魔，我應該浪費食物。」而且他剛才也的確浪費很多酒了。

「…所以你買酒心巧克力是為了實驗？」Aziraphale看見Crowley誠實的點頭，「你總是充滿惡魔般的點子。」

「謝謝誇獎。」Crowley嘴角浮現愉快的弧度，「其實有一個不會浪費食物的方案，就是我們也把巧克力吃掉。」

「那要怎麼…？噢、」天使睜大了雙眼，「你該不會是說、我們…？」

惡魔語氣快速地道：「接吻，對，這樣才不會浪費食物，而且又能實驗，對吧？」

Aziraphale心裡有個聲音告訴他，其實自己大可從冰箱裡拿瓶酒來，繼續用剛才那個方法實驗就好，但是他…

「你說的對，」天使嚥了口口水，**「為了不浪費食物。」**

**「為了不浪費食物。」**惡魔複誦，將巧克力盒遞給Aziraphale。

天使拿出其中一顆巧克力放進口中，用臼齒將其咬開，濃郁的酒香、櫻桃的清香和巧克力的甜膩的完美搭配立刻蔓延在口中。

Aziraphale看見對方往前站了一步將彼此的距離拉近，他嗅到惡魔身上檀木和皮革的味道。

「如果你感覺不對勁，就直接推開我，好嗎？」Crowley心想，他們應該是第一對接吻的天使和惡魔了，史無前例，他也不太曉得實驗會不會成功。

「…我知道了。」Aziraphale有些不安地盯著近在咫尺的金色雙眼。

天使看著對方的臉越來越靠近，他下意識地閉上了眼睛，感覺到對方的鼻息吹拂在臉頰上，他緊張的情緒反而平靜了下來。

Aziraphale覺得，即使待會會像是親吻一塊炙熱的烙鐵，自己也不會想要推開Crowley了。

然而一陣沉默後，天使等待的吻卻遲遲未落下，取而代之的是肩膀上的重量，以及環住自己的力道。

Aziraphale睜開眼睛發現惡魔將下巴靠在自己的肩膀上，雙臂抱住了他，這個姿勢使他看不見對方的臉，但耳朵能感覺到惡魔發燙的臉頰。

「呃…Crowley？」天使有些疑惑地道。

片刻後，惡魔小聲的嘀咕著：「這樣…會…嗎？」

「我聽不太清楚，你說什麼？」

「我是說！」惡魔抱著天使的力道緊了緊，聲音變得有些沙啞，「這樣對你來說會太快嗎？」

Aziraphale眨了眨眼，感覺到一種軟綿綿的暖意襲擊了他，「噢，Crowley…」他把雙手穿過對方腋下，輕放在惡魔背上。

Crowley一直以來都顧慮著他，是嗎？

「我想，以六千年的時間來說，這個速度剛剛好。」天使的聲音輕柔又平靜。

惡魔僵硬的肩膀放鬆了些許，隨後他嗤笑了聲，以嘲諷的語氣道：「我倒是覺得慢太多了，甚至連過馬路的老奶奶都比我們快。」

「也許我們只是在等號誌燈。」天使拍拍惡魔的背示意對方鬆開手臂，他拿起桌上的酒心巧克力來補充先前被自己吞下去的部分。

「所以，」Crowley隨後也將最後一顆巧克力放入口中，心想下次得買個沒那麼甜的口味，「現在是綠燈了？」

「沒錯，」Aziraphale將口中的巧克力咬開，「是時候踩油門了。」

天使猛地舉起雙手環住惡魔的頸脖，將自己的雙唇往前送，吻住了對方因驚訝而微張的嘴。

瞬間，大片的警告視窗馬上轟進Aziraphale的腦海，他只好依序將它們一個一個關掉，天使回神後感覺到下顎被一只骨骼分明的手微微撫摸著，他才驚覺自己一直禁閉著嘴巴。

「抱歉、唔…」天使張開的隙縫立刻被對方的薄唇封住了。

Crowley的舌頭竄進天使鬆開的牙關，在耐心地等待片刻，確定彼此沒有不良反應後，他將舌頭化成分岔的形狀，開始放肆地舔舐對方口腔的每個角落。

惡魔的雙臂纏上天使的腰，將兩人之間的距離化為零。

Aziraphale有種不能呼吸的錯覺，暈呼呼的腦袋使他有些懷疑自己是不是酒醉了，而從未體會過的快感讓天使緊閉的眼睫輕輕顫抖著。

Crowley輕柔地安撫著對方不知所措的舌頭，酒精的苦味和巧克力的甜膩在兩人的舌尖蔓延，他想收回方才的話，現在酒心巧克力的甜度剛剛好了。

直到Crowley發覺彼此口中的酒精被吞嚥的所剩不多時，他才鬆開箍住對方的雙手，依依不捨地離開天使軟綿的嘴唇。

「感覺如何？」惡魔小心翼翼地問。

「Crowley，我好像…」Aziraphale睜開仍迷茫在情慾中的煙灰色雙眼，「在你嘴裡嚐到了愛的味道，惡魔也會有愛嗎？」

「Well，」Crowley舔了舔嘴，「你是該嚐到一點， 否則這六千多年來在我胸口亂竄的是什麼？還有…」

惡魔湊近對方的耳朵，咧開嘴角小聲曖昧地道：「我好像也在你嘴裡嚐到了一些慾望的味道，告訴我，Angel，神聖的天使也會有性慾嗎？」

「噢，天啊！」天使驚呼，向後退開一步接著猛地展開雙翼，將其收攏在書房的小小空間內，他迅速地掃視自己的翅膀，確保上面仍然如世界末日那天一樣雪白。

在對方鬆了口氣後，Crowley撇了撇嘴道：「你才不會因為這樣就墮天。」

「你怎麼能那麼確定？」天使收起翅膀，整了整有些被揉皺的西裝。

因為你完全沒有克制食慾，甚至與一位惡魔攜手阻止了上帝的偉大計劃也沒事，Crowley心想。

惡魔聳了下肩膀，轉身走向長沙發坐下，「這是不可言喻計劃的一部分，我的直覺是這麼告訴我的。」

Aziraphale思索片刻後，鬆開緊皺的眉頭坐回單人椅上，他釋然地道：「也許吧，可能酒精能中和天使與惡魔體液對彼此的傷害也是計劃的一部分。」

希望那個計劃裡也有他們上床的部分，Crowley邪惡地想，發現天使也有性慾這件事讓惡魔蠢蠢欲動，只是他還沒想到該怎麼進行的方法。

「天啊，我腦內的警報聲還在響。」天使揉了揉太陽穴。

「你說那些機哩咕嚕的聲音嗎？」Crowley的臉皺了起來，「它們可煩人了。」

Aziraphale驚訝地睜大了雙眼，「你也會感覺到那些？」

「很多次了，每當我跟你碰面的時候都會聽見，尤其是去教堂救你的那一次叫得最大聲，吵得我幾乎沒辦法思考，」惡魔彈了個響指，一杯冒著熱氣的可可亞出現在茶几上，「一氣之下我就把它們全部靜音了，從此世界恢復了寧靜。」

「我好像沒找到靜音的方法，」天使端起可可亞淺嚐一口，是最適合入口的溫度，味蕾上的濃郁甘甜使他腦內吵雜的聲音舒緩了些許，「我想我只能想辦法適應了。」

「慢慢來吧。」Crowley滑起手機螢幕，片刻後他的嘴角邪惡的勾起，「Angel，你有聽說過酒精果凍嗎？」

「噢，Crowley…」天使眨了眨眼睛，將自己的笑容藏在杯子後面，「我想我能推薦幾個品牌給你…」

色彩繽紛的酒精果凍被放進了惡魔的購物車，至於這些甜點什麼時候會派上用場，Aziraphale心想，也許那也是不可言喻計畫的一部分，一樣不可言喻。

※END

**Author's Note:**

> 哇，第一次寫接吻情節，真的是讓人好害羞阿>////<  
這個系列應該是告一段落了，至於其他更加不可言喻體液接觸的方面，就留給大家自行想像吧，欸嘿～  
感謝看到這邊的你<3


End file.
